


Fated One Night Stand

by shalian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalian/pseuds/shalian
Summary: Hanzo decides to have a bit of fun before his induction into Overwatch.How, you ask? By hooking up with a stranger (a cowboy, no less) and taking him for aride.





	Fated One Night Stand

The night was cloudless and bright. A full moon hung low in the sky and illuminated Gibraltar over the peak of its famous promontory, down to the city sitting at its base. It was nearly two in the morning and although parts of the city were still full of life from people’s nightly activities which mostly involved a _lot_ of liquor, the rest were already tucked into their beds, resting for an early morning the next day.

This didn’t apply for a certain pair, however, as they stumbled through a clumsily opened door. One was trying to walk backwards into the room without falling, his arms wrapped around his partner’s neck while the man he clung to continued walking them forward until the door behind him clicked to a close.

“Hnn…”

Hanzo couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat as he felt the large hand begin palming him through the front of his pants.

“You like that, darlin’?” came the other man’s deep baritone voice.

“Yes,” he breathed out in reply before pressing his lips more firmly on his partner again. As much as he liked hearing that sweet, honeyed voice, he much preferred kissing at the moment.

The man chuckled before roughly pushing Hanzo against the nearest wall. They were still standing in the entryway but neither of them particularly cared. They were only concerned about touching each other and being as close to the other as possible.

“More,” Hanzo commanded in a breathy whisper.

Heeding his words, the hand that had been rubbing his raging erection through his clothes, disappeared momentarily but Hanzo felt it reappear again though much higher. He was tracing a finger along Hanzo’s _obi_ before pushing his entire hand down behind the fabric.

When he felt the calloused but warm hand circle around his cock, Hanzo gasped and he felt a tongue take that opportunity to dart through his parted lips and press against his own. Hot, wet, and very eager.

Another moan escaped Hanzo as he responded to the kiss, pushing his tongue against his partner’s and bucking into the palm that was now steadily pumping him up and down.

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned as their lips parted once again and he could feel kisses being trailed down his jawline until it stopped at his nape.

“Christ, you’re beautiful…I must be the luckiest man alive to get my hands on someone like you, sugar.”

These words made Hanzo open his eyes and pull on the man’s long chestnut locks so he would stop his sucking and licking of Hanzo’s skin. This forced him to look him in the eye and the expression he was making. Hanzo was determined to show his irritation.

He knew very little about this…this _cowboy_ , but he had easily picked up on a few things over the last few hours since he met him at the local bar. He was a talker. So much so that it was exasperating Hanzo already (even if he did like—though he’d never openly admit it—his voice and rather _ridiculous_ accent) and he only knew the guy for, what? Roughly an hour?

Hanzo released his hold on him and let out a sigh.

“Just so we are clear…you do not have to do _that_.”

Apparently confused, the American man looked at him with raised brows. “Do what?”

“Sweet talk me,” Hanzo said and trying his best not to roll his eyes as he pushed the man away from him.

He willingly stepped away from Hanzo which meant that he had to let go of the hold he had on the archer’s most intimate parts too.

“This is a one-time thing,” the archer clarified rather sternly as if he was talking to a stubborn child though the man in front of him was nowhere close to being a child. He was even taller than Hanzo by a couple inches and judging from the looks of him, from his ruggedly handsome face to the overall largeness of his build, probably around the same age as him. “You do not have to sweet talk me into anything. I picked you up from that bar with the sole intention of _fucking_ you. Now we are here, in my hotel room, and that is that.”

Although rather harsh, Hanzo had to make the terms of their “relationship” clear. He really had picked the man up from the bar where they met with no other intention besides relieving his own sexual frustrations. Hanzo had come to Gibraltar by his brother’s invitation. He had reunited with Genji months ago and the ninja cyborg had since tried to talk him into joining Overwatch, the once-failed peacekeeping organization that they were apparently currently operating in secret out of Gibraltar.

It took Hanzo a while to form a decision but now that he has, he knew that his brother and Overwatch will have his undivided attention for an indefinite time. Once Hanzo embarked on something new, he always made sure to give it his all without any kind of distractions. That included…sex. Hanzo was sure he won’t have time for a partner once he joins. He wasn’t even sure if he’ll have the time searching for a partner. That’s why he was here, now, enjoying himself while he can before he meets up with Genji at the Overwatch base the following day as planned.

Hanzo began walking away from the cowboy, leaving him at the dimly lit entrance as he headed for his bedroom. He only stopped when he reached the adjoining doorway to look back at him.

“Are you coming?”

The taller man stared at him, looking quite amused but he followed. He didn’t say anything but the look on his face was enough to convince him that the cowboy wanted Hanzo as much as he did him right now.

As Hanzo walked over towards the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, he began peeling off his clothes, dropping them at random on the floor as he went.

By the time he reached the bed, he was dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs. The tattoo that mirrored the one on his arm and swirled around his right leg from his ankle up to his hip which was usually covered up, now in full view. He twisted around until he was kneeling on the covers, facing the cowboy who had apparently been watching him this entire time from the doorway. He was expressionless for the most part but his hardened stare of Hanzo’s body was almost piercing and dark.

“Come,” Hanzo ordered.

The cowboy did as he said and approached. He pulled on his serape, revealing a flannel underneath, and removed that too. Then his belt with the ludicrous buckle came undone and dropped to the floor with Hanzo’s clothes together with his boots, chaps, and jeans until he too was only dressed in his own boxer briefs…and Stetson hat.

“Give me that,” Hanzo interrupted, shooting forward an open hand which was soon holding onto the cowboy’s hat.

Hanzo placed the hat loosely on his head and he immediately picked up on the scent it was giving off. Cedarwood and pine needle…with a hint of cigarillos which must have been the same brand he had caught the cowboy smoking at the bar while he drank his whiskey.

“Looks mighty fine on ya,” he commented which made Hanzo smirk as he gestured for him to get on the bed with him.

Once again, the cowboy complied without protest.

The moment his knees touched the mattress, Hanzo bent down on all fours until his head was leveled with the bulge over the taller man’s underwear. And without hesitation, Hanzo leaned forward and caught the very conspicuous erection into his mouth through the cotton.

He heard the sudden intake of breath above him as well as the hands that had found its place through Hanzo’s still-tied up hair and this only spurred Hanzo on to do more.

Not bothering with asking whether it was okay or not (he was sure it was more than okay, anyway), Hanzo pulled on the waistline of the cowboy’s underwear and gave it a sharp tug.

Hanzo stared at the definitely bigger-than-normal cock that was staring back at him, fully erect and already drooling at the head with pre-cum.

“Like what you see, darlin’?”

These words made Hanzo look up at the man who was now grinning down at him, seemingly quite pleased with himself from catching Hanzo in surprise with his size.

Indeed, he really does like what he sees but he was also determined to wipe the smug look off the man’s face… so Hanzo caught both of his balls inside his mouth and swirled them around wetly with his tongue before quickly releasing them.

Hanzo saw the momentary disappointment that crossed the American’s face but it didn’t linger. Without warning, Hanzo grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him down easily onto the bed with him landing on top.

The surprise from being manhandled so easily by someone shorter than him was evident on his face and Hanzo had to keep the amused (and, admittedly, _smug_ ) chuckle that was threatening to bubble up his throat.

Readjusting the Stetson that was still on his head, Hanzo positioned himself better on top of the cowboy, spreading the man’s legs so he can fit himself in between before once again lowered himself until his head came right above his intended target.

He knew he was being watched and though Hanzo would never openly admit it to _anyone_ , he had a thing for theatrics in bed.

He made a show of it as he licked his lips slowly, tantalizingly, his eyes never leaving the now throbbing erection right in front of him. Then he shifted forward a little, bending his body and lifting his ass up, until his slightly puckered lips touched the flushed head.

The kiss was light, even chaste considering the recipient of said act was the man’s cock.

He pulled back, and then forward again. Another kiss, a quick lick, and again, and again.

Both his hands were still on the cowboy’s thighs, gently massaging the thick muscles there, making sure he doesn’t touch the place where he knew he wanted to be touched the most.

This went on for maybe well over a minute, with Hanzo swiping the tip of the head with his tongue in between kisses.

“Sweetheart, please…”

Hanzo’s eyes finally turned to the speaker and he felt an absurd sense of triumph in him when he saw the almost desperate expression the man underneath him had. His eyes were hooded, usually honey-brown eyes now dark and blown wide as it can go and Hanzo could see his hands almost shaking as they continued to grip the bedsheet tightly on either side of him.

Taking pity on him, Hanzo stood up. He never tore his eyes from the cowboy as he slowly lowered his own underwear until his own erection was freed.

Sitting up, the taller man gazed at Hanzo as if revering him. His eyes trailed down from his face to his prominent pecs, his defined abs, his hardened cock, his thick legs and calves and then back up again.

“What are you waiting for?”

A long, drawn-out sigh came in reply to this. “You really are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever set my eyes on,” he admitted and Hanzo thought he actually sounded _awed_ as he said it.

Despite already saying there was no need for sweet-talking, this brought about a boost in Hanzo’s ego that even he hadn’t expected. This man, this stranger, has been showering him with compliments from the get-go and though Hanzo never thought he was one to enjoy such praise and attention (from a stranger no less), he found himself actually relishing it now.

Hanzo reached forward and carded a hand through the cowboy’s hair.

“Just shut up and take me.”

Apparently happy enough to oblige, he nodded and Hanzo watched as he nudged his face against his cock, inhaling his scent deeply at the base where the tip of his nose touched the neatly trimmed black curls.

“Your smell is fuckin’ intoxicatin’…”

Hanzo didn’t get to reply to this as he felt an almost electrifying jolt spread all across the surface of his skin.

Unlike Hanzo who took pleasure in a bit of teasing, his partner was the opposite who clearly liked to dive right in without preamble.

A wet tongue jutted forward and curled itself around the base of Hanzo’s cock before it swiped the underside of his hardness and stopped right at the head which he gave a little suck.

Hanzo let out a hiss of pleasure as he looked down at the cowboy who looked up at him at the exact same time.

Then he pulls away, just enough to free his mouth.

“Jesse.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Jesse.”

Hanzo’s annoyance must have shown on his face—he had told him earlier that evening that he didn’t want to know his name and vice versa—at that moment because _Jesse_ all of a sudden darted forward again and this time, engulfed Hanzo’s cock in its entirety, straight into his mouth.

A loud moan escaped Hanzo’s lips and whatever feelings he had before this had flown out the window along with every rational thought he might have had.

Below him, Jesse kept his eyes on Hanzo as he began pulling his head back before pushing it forward in a steady pace while his tongue continued to twirl around and around inside his mouth, making sure to push against Hanzo’s cock with every single motion.

Before he knew it, Hanzo was already jerking his hips with the movement, both his hands now fisted with Jesse’s hair as he set his own rhythm of fucking the cowboy’s mouth.

They did this for a while, Hanzo more than content with coming inside the man’s mouth but Jesse apparently had other ideas as he pulled his head away fully and finally releasing Hanzo’s cock.

Hanzo was about to question him about what he was doing but was saved from doing so when Jesse grabbed him by the cheeks of his ass and pulled him closer until he was standing right over his face.

“Baby, give me that sweet ass of yours,” he hissed and in the next second, Hanzo felt his tongue dart straight into his hole.

This made him yelp in surprise. He even jumped a little but Jesse had both his arms securely wrapped around both his thighs to keep him from moving.

Jesse showed no mercy or restraint. He only just started tonguing his hole but was already thrusting it in and out of him in a steadily quickening pace.

Hanzo felt both of his legs slowly starting to give.

Surely this man didn’t expect him to be steady enough for long to endure such attention?

Jesse apparently noticed his quivering legs, however, and he pulled Hanzo down on the bed.

“Get on yer knees,” he commanded lightly and although Hanzo wasn’t the type to listen to orders from strangers like this, he complied. He knew what he was going to get out of it after all and he was only too eager for more.

Hanzo got on his knees with his face pressed on a pillow and his arms folded underneath. He listened for Jesse as he moved around somewhere behind him and only when he felt the mattress dip slightly behind him did he know that it was coming.

Another moan was forced out of him when he felt that godly tongue of his lick him from his rim all the way up his crack at the same time a sole finger pressed the outside of his entrance. Then Jesse began pushing the finger slowly, deeper into his hole while his tongue continued to lick around it, making sure it stayed wet. Whenever he was met with resistance, he pulled out completely and replaced it with his tongue before fingering him again.

Hanzo felt his body weakening enough that he felt it even hard to keep himself up by the knees. His entire body was slowly turning into Jell-o.

“I-I cannot take—" His words ended with a little squeak as Jesse wrapped an arm around him, pushing his thighs against his chest and keeping Hanzo down with his metal hand pressed on his lower back. This new position allowed Jesse more and better access to his ass.

More moans of pleasure escaped the archer as he felt Jesse almost dig his face further between his cheeks. The finger he still had in his hole can go no further so he opted with twisting it around inside of him while his tongue continued to trace his rim and it was all he could do not to come from the sensation it was sending all throughout his body.

“Jesse…” he finally whimpered, unable to take any more of the man’s tonguing and fingering.

Hearing his name must have startled Jesse as the cowboy stopped all movement and pulled back his face to peek over towards him.

“Darlin’?”

“Give me your cock, _now_.”

A sort of low guttural growl escaped Jesse’s throat at these words but he shook his head, forcing a glare out of Hanzo.

“I got to prepare ya first, sugar. Only got a finger in. That’s not enough. Don’t want ya hurtin’ afterward.”

“I am _telling_ you to give it to me. I am not asking.”

Despite the clear annoyance in his voice and his face, Jesse wouldn’t listen. Instead, he pulled out the finger from inside Hanzo and made a show of licking it before shoving it into his mouth with a second finger. Jesse lapped them up, making sure Hanzo could hear the wet sounds he made inside his mouth before pulling them out and pushing them into his hole without hesitation.

Hanzo’s breathing hitched at the feeling and only when he felt the foreign appendage stop from going any deeper inside him did he breathe out slowly.

“I ain’t in a hurry,” Jesse whispered as he lowered himself over him and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. Hanzo could feel the two fingers begin to scissor inside of him. “I just wanna stretch you out real good and—”

Jesse cut off and the fingers were forcefully pulled out with a lewd _pop._ Hanzo had gotten up so suddenly and without warning that it surprised him.

With a strength he didn’t know he still had after all the attention he’s received from the cowboy, he pushed Jesse back until he was laying flat on the mattress.

Wide eyes watched Hanzo as the archer grabbed a small bottle off the nearby nightstand and picked up the hat that had fallen off his head sometime earlier. In one fluid movement, he placed the Stetson back over his now-messed-up jet-black tresses at the same time he popped open the cap of the bottle of lube and poured a considerable amount over Jesse’s cock.

Hanzo crawled over the larger man’s form until he was sitting right on top of his slick member, letting the lube and the bit of pre-cum that had been steadily leaking out of the slit, dribble over Jesse’s own pelvis.

Slowly, Hanzo lowered himself fully on top of him until his own cock was rubbing against Jesse’s and his mouth was right over his.

“What did I just say, cowboy?” he growled, still glaring, before he pressed their lips together roughly once more.

Jesse responded to the kiss ardently while hands travelled south until they grabbed Hanzo by the ass and squeezed before he raised one hand to slap one cheek.

Hanzo flinched at this but it was all out of pleasure and not at all the pain which, though felt, he found that he liked.

Deepening the kiss, Hanzo began rocking his hips back and forth, grinding, letting their cocks rub against each other until the pair of them were positively dripping with pre.

When Hanzo finally did stop, he sat up higher and reached behind him until his fingers were wrapped around Jesse’s throbbing erection.

“Don’t hurt yourself, darlin’,” Jesse whispered up to him as he pressed a fleeting kiss on Hanzo’s lips.

He knew the cowboy was sincere in his words but Hanzo also knew this comment was partly in pride of his size. Hanzo knew it would be a painful stretch to take the man’s cock in, even more so since he wasn’t properly prepared for it. Yes, Hanzo knew. And its precisely for that stretch that he didn’t want to be prepared to begin with. He wanted to feel it. He didn’t want fingers, he wanted to feel the stretch from the thick cock that was already more than ready underneath him.

And that was exactly what he got as he pressed the head of Jesse’s length against his entrance and slowly lowered himself. He stopped only when Jesse was in the deepest part of him, sheathed all the way to the hilt.

“God damn yer tight,” Jesse groaned into the air as his hands found purchase on Hanzo’s hips.

“You like that, cowboy?” Hanzo asked, his own voice coming out breathy and low as he tried to get used to the sensation of being filled. It really has been such a long time and now that he got it again, he found that he really did miss it.

No other feeling could compare to that of being thoroughly filled and stretched by a massive and thick cock.

Jesse gazed up at him, looking equally content as he was eager for more.

“I love it,” he admitted, unabashed. “Would love it even more if ya start movin’. Lemme me see how well you can ride, sweetheart.”

He didn’t know where the feeling came from but after hearing those words, Hanzo was determined to show the cowboy just how well he _can_ ride.

In one quick motion, Hanzo lifted himself over Jesse until the entire length of his cock was revealed once more before lowering himself, just as fast.

Beneath him, Jesse’s eyes widened as he watched Hanzo, unable to look away. He held his gaze with the archer, unblinking as Hanzo bounced up and down on top of him, raising himself just enough for the head of Jesse’s cock to slip out of his hole before slamming right back down again.

“Ever heard of the saying ‘saint in the streets, freak in the sheets’?” Jesse asked, his voice—unlike the rest of him—sounding rather calm. Hanzo was still riding him like a damn pro, now with one hand on the Stetson still on his head to keep it securely in place and the other on Jesse’s chest to keep himself balanced.

Hanzo shook his head mutely, not letting Jesse distract him from his present task and instead focusing on the sensations he currently felt within the deepest parts of him. Jesse’s size was hitting him in _just_ the right spot which was normally hard to reach especially on his own and it felt absolutely _divine_. More. Hanzo wanted more.

“Well, it means—“

“I know what it means,” Hanzo interrupted before falling over him with both his hands now on either side of Jesse’s head. He slammed his ass all the way down again and the sound of their skin slapping together seemed to linger in the air. This earned him a hiss of pleasure from the cowboy. “The words are self-explanatory.”

Jesse was looking up at him like a starving man before he pulled on Hanzo by the back of his neck and raised his own so their lips could meet in yet another searing kiss.

“Yeah, well, I think that describes you quite well, darlin’.”

“I am no saint. In public…or private,” Hanzo declared with a smirk.

But the smugness was quickly wiped away from his face when Jesse wrapped his arms around his torso, effectively pinning Hanzo’s arms on either side of him. With nothing to hold himself up, he fell forward, his entire weight now on top of the larger man who was grinning again.

“Wha— _ahhh_ …”

Jesse effectively cut off his words as he began driving roughly inside him. His arms were tight around him, not allowing him to run away (not that he even wanted to) and keeping him steady as he continued to thrust in and out of him in quick, unrelenting movements.

“Yes, yes, Jesse, yes,” Hanzo gasped against the cowboy’s shoulder as Jesse bit over the shell of his ear.

Hanzo could distinctly hear and even feel the man breathe heavily and laboriously as he continued to exert himself. He showed no signs of slowing down at all as he kept drilling his cock inside Hanzo who was now bucking with every movement.

He didn’t think he could take any more. With every thrust, Hanzo was brought closer to the precipice and he would love nothing more than to jump over, right into that blissful oblivion.

“Close,” he whimpered as he felt something inside him threatening to snap. “So close…”

“Yeah? Me too. God…you feel so good.”

Hearing him almost startled Hanzo. Focused as he was on reaching his peak, he didn’t expect the man underneath him to start talking in that delicious voice of his again and so close too that it made his ear tingle. To make matters worse (or better?) he was complimenting Hanzo again.

“So wet. So eager to be fucked. So _perfect_.”

Hanzo felt his entire body shudder in response to his voice. His senses were overloading and he didn’t think he could take any more.

“Come for me, sweetheart. My cock is all yours. Feel it. Feel all of me.”

He was already ready to burst and when he felt that large warm hand curl over his stiff cock? It forced him to break completely.

Everything came down to Hanzo in a raging wave as he yanked himself out of Jesse’s loosened hold at the same time he felt his insides all but explode. He jerked his hips forward, using Jesse’s hand to guide him through his release and the cowboy could only oblige as he tightened his fingers together and milked Hanzo of everything he had to give.

Hanzo’s orgasm came over him almost violently that he felt his entire body actually shake with the pleasure coursing through him. It was nothing at all like he’s ever experienced before in the past.

With final jerks of his hips, Hanzo breathed out heavily before letting himself fall. He was sticky with sweat and cum which had shot out of him and had landed on Jesse’s hairy barrel-chest.

He was satisfied. There was no other way to describe how he currently felt and Hanzo could feel his exhaustion already threatening to take hold of him.

Only when he heard and _felt_ the chuckle rumble from underneath him did he remember that Jesse was there and that he didn’t even know if the man had also reached his own orgasm or not, focused as he was on himself.

He almost felt bad. _Almost_.

Raising his head which had been resting over one of Jesse’s pecs moments before, he looked up and was met with soft, honey-brown eyes that were already looking at him.

“That was…very good,” Hanzo said, a little awkwardly.

“ _More_ than good, I think,” Jesse corrected with a grin as he reached behind Hanzo.

When he felt the two hands—one warm and the other still slightly cool—cup his ass, he cocked a brow at the cowboy.

They both held their gaze in silence as Jesse spread his ass apart and pulled out.

Hanzo felt the cock slip out from inside him, and with it, all the wetness that followed. Jesse had come inside of him.

Before he could express any sort of complaint about this, Jesse leaned up, captured his lips and Hanzo’s momentary annoyance was lost once again.

When they did pull apart, Jesse kept an arm tight around him by the waist with one hand cupping him from the back of his neck.

“You were fuckin’ amazin’.”

* * *

Letting out a particularly long, drawn-out sigh, Jesse hopped out of the truck and closed the door behind him with an unceremonious kick of his boot.

It was currently late in the morning, almost lunch time. He had only just gotten back on base after the previous night’s activities down in the city and, to say the least, he was feeling a little more than frustrated.

One would think that three rounds of mind-blowing sex—that’s right, _three_ —with a gorgeous stranger would result in him having a better mood, but that wasn’t the case. Yes, he was more than happy with what transpired the night (and the wee hours of that same morning) previous, to the point of feeling giddy. But that happiness was short-lived.

Another sigh escaped him as he began navigating his way from the gate towards the inner areas of the base, particularly the common rooms which connected to their private quarters. He wanted to sleep. He didn’t get nearly enough of that last night and he figured, it was what he needed to feel better…

No, this wasn’t true.

Clicking his tongue, he picked up his pace. Not entirely sure why he felt like he needed to rush. He felt restless. So restless he was in his mind that it was reflecting in his movements.

Jesse knew what he needed to feel better, and it definitely wasn’t sleep. What he needed was a certain man with mesmerizing chocolate-brown eyes, high-cheek bones, a strong jaw line, silky black hair, and a perfectly muscular body decorated with beautiful ink of two regal dragons.

In that moment, scenes of him fucking that very same man senseless and the echoing screams of pleasure that came out of said man’s delicious mouth invaded his senses.

He had to stop mid-step. A boner had just made itself known inside his pants, staggering him almost and forcing a curse out of his lips. Instantly, he felt his mood sour even more.

Even after getting into Overwatch, Jesse was never short on partners (a man has his needs and he made sure to put his days off to good use) but none of them were as good as _him_ and what they had shared. And that’s not what irritated Jesse either. No, what irritated him was the fact that said-partner never revealed his identity to him. Three rounds of sex and the man still refused to tell him his name. Jesse knew even before shooting his first load inside him that he wanted to see more of him. He tried to coax more information out of him while they remained tangled with each other’s limbs and drenched in each other’s sweat and other bodily fluids, but the man simply would not budge.

And before Jesse knew it, it was all over.

He had woken up late in the morning to an empty bed and no trace of him. If Jesse wasn’t aching in certain areas of his body that had been overused for hours, he might have thought it was all a dream. Plus, he felt so thoroughly sated from the night’s activities that he was left in no doubt of what had taken place only hours previous.

Whoever that man was…he was real and what they’ve done together, actually happened.

Which brings him back to the now. Now he’s empty and riddled with all sorts of regret. Regret that he won’t be seeing him again and that he has little to no chance of ever finding him again.

With these feelings alone, Jesse knew that he was, indeed, _smitten._ He had fallen for an amazing stranger whom he’ll never see ever again and the very thought was just depressing and exactly why he’s been in this odd mood between frustration and annoyance ever since he left that empty hotel room.

Distracted as he was with his own thoughts, Jesse was paying little to no attention to where he was going and ended up literally slamming into someone just as he rounded the next corner.

“Eek!” a high-pitched voice squeaked.

Jesse had barely just managed to shoot an arm forward to catch Hana before the young mech pilot was sent sprawling to the floor face first.

“Woah there, my bad. You okay there, squirt?”

Shooting him a glare—which didn’t really reach her eyes (it never does with him)—Hana righted herself on her feet and swatted Jesse by the arm.

“Watch where you’re going cowboy!”

“Apologies. What’re you even doin’ standin’ ‘round here?”

This single question was apparently enough to distract Hana as she looped her arm through one of Jesse’s and began pulling him down the corridor, leading them both down to the common room.

“I was just checking the chat until you came along and crashed into me,” she said with a careless wave of a hand that was holding her cell phone.

From the illuminated screen, Jesse was able to catch sight of a live video feed displaying what looked to be Hana’s room. He would guess that Hana would normally be in the middle of the feed but with her out there with him, it only revealed an empty pink gaming chair with a background of mostly pink stuffed animals. Beside it was the “chat” she was talking about. The text was too tiny and words were scrolling through rather fast that it was impossible for him to read.

“Before that, I got a message from Lú. He says there’s something going down in the common room and that I should come see. He wouldn’t tell me what though, probably to make sure I actually come down to see for myself. I left my stream for this so it better be good.”

Hana was jabbering in her usual exuberant self and not giving Jesse a chance to say anything at all while she continued to lead the way.

Of course, Jesse was already used to this and simply let her do as she pleased. She was proving as an effective distraction from his otherwise morose train of thought anyway, and that’s something he was definitely grateful for.

When they neared the common room, Jesse began to pick up on several people talking. When the door that led to the room finally slid open, he was met with a none too surprising sight.

A sizable group of people was huddled around in the middle of the room, right in the open area between the kitchenette and the pushed-together couches that faced the large monitor on one of the walls.

Winston, who was nearest with his back towards them, apparently heard the door hissing open and had turned.

“Ah, McCree, Hana,” Winston greeted as soon as he saw the pair. “I take it you too have heard?”

Heard _what_ exactly, Jesse wasn’t sure but he walked over towards the gathered group anyway with Hana still pulling him along.

“What’s happening?” Hana piped up excitedly, always eager for some gossip of any kind.

“I wanted to make an official meeting for this but I guess that’s unnecessary now with everyone here,” the gorilla said with a little sigh. He was still smiling though so it clearly didn’t particularly bother him either way. “Anyway, do say hello to our latest recruit!”

Jesse hadn’t even found his place in the room yet when Winston said this and he was forced to turn to the newest addition of the Overwatch team. In truth, Jesse didn’t even _see_ him stand there, in the small space right in between Genji and Reinhardt and he would’ve gone on unnoticing too if it weren’t for Genji pushing the man forward to the center of the group as soon as Winston said the words.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada. I will be working with you all from today onwards.”

He stared. How could he not? The very same man he had been obsessing about for hours was standing right there, as gorgeous as he remembered him to be though—unlike the scenes that had been continually playing in loop inside his head—fully dressed.

“Jesse?”

Jesse must have been staring for quite some time because he didn’t even realize that Genji had been going through the half-circle (which had formed without his notice) of gathered agents for proper introductions until he heard his name.

“Uh, yeah?” he replied, a little dumbly in his opinion. Everyone was looking at him, some with amusement at his inattention and some—Hana and Fareeha—with raised brows as if already knowing (or suspecting at least) what caused Jesse to act so unlike himself at the moment.

Genji had his visor over his face so Jesse had no way of knowing what look the ninja cyborg was shooting him at the moment but he could guess by the slight tilt of his head. It was most likely the same kind of look the two girls closest to him were currently giving him.

Mentally shaking his head, Jesse shifted his gaze back to Hanzo who was already looking at him and rather pointedly too.

Some may think it was a normal stare from a stranger who thought him rude for not paying attention but Jesse knew what that look really meant. It was a warning, a threat even, which obviously relayed Hanzo’s desire for Jesse not to tell or even so much as _hint_ to anyone else about any history they may (and they definitely do) have together.

It was rather absurd, especially considering the less than pleasant look currently being shot towards him, but Jesse felt a sudden burst of happiness emanate from inside of him and he couldn’t help but grin broadly in reply as he stuck his hand forward towards the newcomer.

“Nice’ta meet’cha, partner,” he finally said, his emotions evident not only in his face but also his voice. “The name’s Jesse McCree.”

* * *

He walked down the dimly lit hallways, his destination already set since he laid eyes on _him_ earlier that same day.

It was quiet, save for the soft sound of his own footsteps which echoed back into his ears but thankfully enough, no one was out. Although it wasn’t even midnight yet, no one else was around. He wasn’t complaining however, since it only made his task of reaching the designated room that much faster and easier. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to catch him making this nightly visit. He didn’t think he could bear being subjected to questioning right now. Not when he was so intent on seeing him.

When he finally reached the right door, he didn’t hesitate. He raised his knuckles and knocked.

The metal doors slid open rather quickly, as if the occupant within has been standing on the other side, waiting, expecting him to come.

This only made him smile when they were finally, once again, face to face.

“What do you think you are doing at this time of night?” the other man inquired, already half-leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t smiling but his tone didn’t indicate that he was at all averse towards this unexpected visit…or towards his uninvited guest. In fact, the look in his eye indicated that he was more amused by this development than anything else.

Still grinning, Jesse removed his Stetson and dropped it onto the archer’s head before pulling him by the waist until their chests were flush against each other. He was happy to notice that the shorter man didn’t even attempt to resist.

Leaning down, he planted a soft but scratchy kiss right below his ear.

“Care for another ride? _Hanzo_ …”

####  THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This wasn't exactly something I planned on writing as a stand-alone story but it kinda ended up that way as I tried to practice my "smut-writing" skills. And yeah, I _still_ need more practice. ( ﾟｰﾟ)
> 
> But anyway, I'm currently in the middle of writing a full, sort-of-novel-length fic (still McHanzo of course) so I probably won't be writing or posting any more one-shots or short stories for a while. The very first story I originally planned on uploading was supposed to be decently-sized but I keep getting side-tracked by these shorter ones (AKA all three of my fics so far LOL) and always end up putting that one on hold instead. Gahh!! Not anymore though, I'm determined! So I won't be posting anything for a while until I write up _at least_ a few chapters for the longer-story I'm currently working on.
> 
> Do keep an eye out for it! And I'll see you guys next time... soon-ish, I hope.


End file.
